<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodite by gretaamyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653636">Aphrodite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk'>gretaamyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds, Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid imagine, spencer reid request, spencer reid x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can I maybe just have something like the reader hasn’t been eating cuz she doesn’t feel like she’s pretty enough to be with Spencer and she’s been getting weaker and weaker during office hours and he notices and confronts her about it and it ends in sweet love making and him worshipping her body (I’m thicc and have a tummy that loves to say hi and I’m just really insecure about it so this would make my day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case we were working was in The Windy City. A city well known for their Skyscrapers and their excellent Deep Dish pizza. The team was excited to be here, especially my boyfriend Spencer. He was always attracted to museums, to the idea of learning and bragging about his extensive knowledge of the exhibits.  Though he typically preferred to visit natural history museums, he was excited by the Chicago MOMA just as much.</p><p>But as we all knew well, we weren’t here for the tourism, but to catch a kidnapper in the area. Someone here had three little kids hidden away from their families. Hidden somewhere in one of the biggest cities in the America. The third biggest city in America to be exact, as Spencer had specified to us on the plane ride here.</p><p>I always believed that our personal lives and professional lives should be kept separate. To keep your business to yourself and focus on the task at hand, making the stuff that you had just for yourself so special. But that wasn’t always an easy rule to follow, especially when you work directly beside your boyfriend. There had been some tension between us lately. It wasn’t his fault, it was my anxiety and my severe inferiority complex. He was being honest like I had always asked him to, and I was hurt by the truth he gave. That was my fault. He told me that he used to have feelings for our coworker, Jennifer. She is easily one of the most incredible looking people I had ever seen. She’s tall with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a size zero in clothing. She’s funny, she’s witty, and such an amazing Agent that everyone all across the Bureau had fought to have her working under them. Who wouldn’t be in love with her? Even I would be.</p><p>She was my one of my best friends, and he was the love of my life. I easily trusted both of them with my life, and I tried to not let this affect me because they didn’t deserve that. But the simple confession falling from his mouth was enough to crumble myself esteem like the ancient ruins Spencer loved to teach me about.</p><p>Hotchner and Morgan were at the latest victims house  and JJ was giving a press conference. The rest of us stayed in the general building of the Chicago PD, working towards any possible leads. We were also waiting for one of the Police Academy students to return with a spread of Chicago Pizza, per request of our resident Italian.</p><p>The smell of pizza sauce and cheese filled the office and the team flocked out to pick it apart like vultures. I smelled it and felt my stomach rumble, but I blinked as I thought, before turning my attention back to the budding profile on the board in front of me.</p><p>“Y/n, do you want cheese or pepperoni?” Spencer called from the lunch line. I didn’t look at him, instead opting to stare into the  images of the missing children. I realized I’d rather look into their haunting eyes then the eyes of my own boyfriend. I didn’t know them, it was easier to hide myself behind them that way. God, I’m such a bad person.</p><p>“N-none for me, thank you.” I still didn’t look up. I could feel him looking questioningly at me before shaking it off and grabbing a slice of cheese for himself. I studied the news clippings intently, shifting awkwardly in my stance. I didn’t like hiding things from him. But the thing was, he was a profiler too and an impressive one at that. He read me like a book, and not just because we were together but because he was that good at his job. He would figure things out eventually. But I couldn’t bring myself think about that. So I didn’t. Until I felt his overwhelming presence behind me.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked quietly, as to not allow anyone access to the private conversation he was initiating.</p><p>“What?” I asked with false ignorance. I was fairly confident in my ability to dismiss him and go under the radar, just as long I didn’t look him in the eyes. I couldn’t do that. His eyes would pull the truth out of me whether I said it directly or not. Please don’t make me. Please, God, don’t make me look into them.</p><p>“You didn’t eat your breakfast this morning and now you’re turning down pizza. You love pizza. Y/n look at me.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“What’s wrong. Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go back to the hotel, lie down for a few hours?”</p><p>I turned around slowly, and dragged my eyes up to his face. His eyes were intense and bored into me, and I shifted uncomfortably under them. I could feel him analyzing me and I hated it, but that’s what happens when two profilers get together.</p><p>“I’m just not hungry right now, okay? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to find these little kids.” I turned back around and pinned the news clipping back on the board. I heard him breathe out heavily, angrily, and then leave the room with a similar timbre. An exhale of relief left my lungs when he did, like the air wasn’t clean until he was gone.</p><p>When I came back to the desk I was auditing, a piece of pizza sat there waiting for me. Spencer had saved one for me, just in case I changed my mind. It was a sweet gesture and that was what brought a swarm of guilt into my brain. I tried to resist the urge and shove the take out to the side, but I gave in. </p><p>As soon as the pizza was gone, I was in the bathroom crying on the dirty floor, having just stuck my fingers down my throat to eject everything back out of my stomach.</p><p>I knew it wasn’t fair for him. But what upset me the most was that Spencer was settling. He was settling, deciding to love me instead of someone like JJ. He deserved someone with all of the laughs, the love, and ethereal good looks she had. Spencer was the most incredible person that I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. He deserved the whole world, the moon and all of the stars in the sky. My throat stung from the bile and my eyes filled with tears at my own patheticness. I was just me, and he deserved so much more than that.</p><p>A knock on the bathroom door startled me back up to my feet, “Y-Yeah?” I called nervously.</p><p>“It’s Garcia, we’re ready to give the profile.”</p><p>“Right,” I wiped the tears away from my eyes and unlocked the door. Garcia stood there with curious eyes and a file clutched in her grasp. “What?”</p><p>“You just came out of the bathroom crying…” Her eyes widened, “Oh my god, are you pregnant?”</p><p>I clutched my stomach, “What? No!”</p><p>-</p><p>The Next Day</p><p>It had now been 36 hours since Wyatt Lynch, Sophia Lynch, and Annabel Tyler were taken. We were getting close. But when it comes to child abduction cases, the first 24 hours are crucial and we were already past that significantly.</p><p>We had an idea who our unsub was, 34 year old Trenton Krill. It wasn’t a sure thing, but we found ourselves circled around his house in our SUV’s. We all hopped out and dividing ourselves further into groups. Hotch, Reid and Emily would go up to the front door, and Morgan, JJ and I would go around to the back.</p><p>Before Spencer and I split up, he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him</p><p>“Are you gonna be okay? You look a little sick.” He said, I blinked down at our shoes on the gravel, and   then I walked away without giving him a response. I drew my gun out of my holster and held it aimed down at the ground beside me, as I followed behind Morgan. </p><p>The sun beat heavily down on us but I seemed to be the only one affected by it. I ate a little bit this morning, but then I felt my head spinning even more than it had been for the last few days. Every step I took it felt like I was disassociating out of myself, like I was looking at myself from someone else’s perspective. I forced out a shaky breath and followed the other Agents into a backyard.</p><p>“That’s him!” Morgan called, pointing ahead to Krill hopping over the chain link fence in his back yard and running down the back ally. Morgan ran after him, and JJ ran back to the front to go in and find the kid. I decided to follow Morgan and chase after him, but as I approached the fence the feeling I had got worse. I had to prop myself up on it rather than jumping on it. My head was rapidly spinning like a top. Then before I realized what was happening I collapsed into the crispy yellow grass.</p><p>“Agent Y/L/N down,” I heard a voice. My head was aching like a woodpecker pounding into my skull,  and my vision was gradually dimming out. But still, I didn’t realize I had lost consciousness until I woke up again in the back of the SUV.</p><p>“Spencer?” I asked, blinking my eyes back awake. I slid the cold compress off my forehead and tried to sit up.</p><p>“No, don’t sit up.” He instructed from the drivers seat. I looked out the open window to see that we were Krill’s house, but we were the only ones left.</p><p>“They thought he knocked you out. No one saw what happened, they examined you and they were confused when you had no external injuries… but I figured it out.” He explained as he turned on the car ignition on, seemingly having waited for me to wake up before we left. I sat up, even though he had specifically told me not to. “I just should have figured it out sooner.”</p><p>“Spencer, what are you talking about?” I asked with my voice kept quiet. His eyes stoic, focusing solely on the road.</p><p>“You just fainted. You’ve regularly been feeling dizzy and fatigued for the last few days. You haven’t been eating. You’ve been starving yourself. Tell me if I’m wrong." </p><p>"I’ve eaten.”</p><p>“You had a hash brown from McDonalds this morning and a Sweet Tea. You’re experiencing Hypotension which led to losing consciousness. God, I should have been paying more attention…” His fingertips tapped indignantly against the leather of the steering wheel. But the anger wasn’t towards me, it seemed like he was angry at himself for not detecting what I was doing. As if he was the hand forcing back the food from my mouth.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” I said just above a whisper, feeling tears begin to prick the corners of my eyes. His jaw clenched. His hand found itself in his errant hair and he sighed as he tried to figure out what to say.</p><p>“Why would you feel the need to stop eating?”</p><p>“I…I…” I struggled to spit out, clenching my eyes closed which forced the hot tears to fall down my cheeks, “I don’t deserve you, Spencer.”</p><p>“Why on earth would you think that? Did I do something to make you feel that about yourself?” He asked, I opened my eyes again to see him finally looking at me with an incomparable sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known, Spencer, and you deserve so much more than me… you deserve someone like JJ.”</p><p>“That’s what this is about? Because I said I used to have feelings for JJ? I don’t like her anymore, y/n, I love you!” His words were sweet but his voice was overrun with frustration. His face twisted as he spoke in a way that made me even more anxious. It was like he couldn’t believe the things coming out of my mouth.</p><p>“She is gorgeous, Spencer… and I’m not anything like her. She’s gorgeous, and she’s skinny, and she’s so incredibly brave… I’m none of those things, I don’t know why I have to look like this… I’m weak, Spence, I’m so, so weak.”</p><p>He turned a sharp left onto an adjacent street to ours, which threw me into the side of the car door as my seatbelt was not on. He didn’t bother with lecturing me about proper driving safety, he just stared ahead.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing? The hotel was that way!” I yelled, rubbing the sides of my now aching arm.</p><p>“Just trust me.” He said simply. I opened my mouth to speak, but I closed it again and buckled in my seatbelt.</p><p>We drove in silence for about ten minutes, and honestly staying completely silent wasn’t something Spencer was particularly good at. But now, he was, and that reticence was louder than any lecture on my health that he could possibly give me. I knew that he wasn’t mad at me. But the disappointment and worry that his presence held in the car was vast. I felt like a teenager again, being told by my father that he ‘wasn’t mad, just disappointed’. It felt worse than if he were to just yell at me.</p><p>When Spencer finally pulled into a parking space on the busy streets, he got out of his seat and opened my door for me. He gentlemanly gave me his arm to support myself up which I took, gratefully linking our arms together. I looked up to see the big sign to one of the most Iconic museums in The United States.</p><p>“What are we doing here?” I asked slowly. His energy already did a 180 degree switch from where it was just ten minutes ago. I was truthfully a little worried to ask what this was about, because it seemed extraneous. But I didn’t say that out loud.</p><p>“I love this museum. I try to come whenever I’m in the area. In fact, I already had the tickets bought for us.” He pulled two tickets out of his coat pocket. “But today, we’re not here for me.”</p><p>I blinked and looked away, not quite understanding what he meant. That happens a lot when you fall in love with someone well renowned for their intelligence. Conversations with him usually ended with me questioning my own, but I absolutely adored listening to anything he had to say. As we walked, he allowed support to my tired body. I adjusted my hold on his hand to be more structural, and then we walked into the building.</p><p>I felt out of place, just wearing my work clothes inside the prestigious museum we found ourselves in. Spencer fit in better, as he was already on record as being the best dressed in the office. The tickets from Spencer’s pocket granted us access to the large marble corridors. The museum was more deserted than it usually would be, as not many people besides the two of us found themselves here on a Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>I forgot the comment Spencer made about 'not being here for him’, and I think he did too. He found himself excited by every portrait and sculpture we found in our sight, and his childlike excitement spread to me like it was contagious. Spencer’s eyes lit up like lightning in a dark sky as he shared the infinite knowledge his brain secreted and it slipped through his mouth with a quickening pace. He explained the origin and history with every creation with such assuredness that it was like he created them himself. I could listen to him talk for hours about whatever he wanted to. To hear the way his voice picks up when he gets excited, or to watch his hands move with a mind of their own as if he was in a cartoon. I loved how he was just so excited about the world and the beautiful things it had to offer, in the form of a Clay Pot from Mesopotamia, or an Oil Painting from the Romantic era in Venice. Even with all of the disgusting things he sees every day for work, the world seems so much prettier from his eyes. It was a shame that not everyone got to see it that way.</p><p>When we approached one room in the corner of the museum, his demeanor changed. I could immediately tell that what he wanted me to see was somewhere in here, I just wasn’t sure what. The room was blue and it had very tall ceilings. It was filled with marble statues from various points in history, I couldn’t even guess which one we were here for.</p><p>Spencer’s hands found a stern grip on my shoulders and led me to this statue in the corner.</p><p>“Crouching Aphrodite. The goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. The idea of this statue was to embody the qualities of beauty and voluptuous sensuality, all the things that characterize her as a symbol.” He explained quietly, his hands not leaving my body, but traveling down to my waist. I blinked, I wasn’t sure what he was trying to get across to me. “Look at her body,” he commanded. So I did.</p><p>Her face was round, she had large breasts and a pear shaped body. Her tummy had rolls and her thighs had cellulite. She looked like… me.</p><p>“She was the epitome of renowned beauty for the ancient Greeks and Romans.” He said with a certain sureness that I couldn’t help but listen. I was finally understanding. “Now who does she look like?” He asked, and I felt myself tear up again. His hands rubbed my arms, which was comforting, but also urging me to answer out loud.</p><p>“She… she looks like me.”</p><p>“She looks just like you. You asked me why you looked the way you do. This is the Goddess Aphrodite, and you were created in her image. This is why your body looks like this.”</p><p>I turned my back to the statue and looked at him instead. Tears were coming down my cheeks but a warm smile grew across my face. His hands came up and cupped my face, his thumbs swept under my eyes and wiped away the tears.</p><p>“I love you, Spencer.”</p><p>“I can guarantee that I love you more,” He brought his face down to meet mine, pressing our lips together in a collision of emotion and vulnerability. “I think I need to get you back to that hotel. Show you just how much I love your body, hm?” He suggested, pressing his forehead to mine and looking purposefully into my eyes.</p><p>“How could I ever say no to you, Dr. Reid?”</p><p>He grabbed my hand and he led me back out of the museum. The length of our stay probably wasn’t worth the exorbitant cost it took to get in. But we saw what we came to see, and now we were onto something new.</p><p>His hand found the small of my back and guided me out to the car. Spencer opened my door and I got in, buckling my seatbelt. He typed quickly something into his phone, before sliding it back into his pocket when he sat in the drivers seat.</p><p>“Who ya’ texting?”</p><p>“Fret not, I’m cashing in a favor from Penelope.” He started the engine. He did the thing where you place your hand on the back of the passenger headrest and look out the back window to back out the car. The simple action was enough to made my heart beat faster.</p><p>“What’s the favor?” I pretended not to be growing more flustered by every word he spoke and gesture he made.</p><p>“All in good time, My Love, all in good time.”</p><p>We got back to the hotel after a thirty minute drive. His hand held a grip on my thigh the whole way there. We went up to our room and he opened the door, it was already unlocked. I furrowed my eyebrows.</p><p>I stepped in behind him and shut the door. I looked around the room, and my eyes fell to the little table. There was a silver platter covered in a matching cloche. A bottle of wine sat there in a container of ice. I looked over at him curiously, and his head gestured to the platter. So I approached it and lifted up the cover, there was a plate of spaghetti and a bowl of fresh fruit.</p><p>“Was this from Penelope?” I asked quietly, and he nodded. I wasn’t sure how to respond. It was a sweet gesture but I didn’t feel convinced to indulge.</p><p>“Yes, she got us room service,” he opened the wine and poured it into two of the cheap hotel cups. “Before I show you how much I love you, I want you to show me that you love yourself too. Could you at least have some fruit? Can you do that for me?”</p><p>He picked up the food and drinks and carried them over to the bed. He lied down and gestured for me to join him. I hesitated, but I eventually felt myself orbiting to him and placed myself opposite him on the bed. His large hand brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. “Can you do that for me?” He asked again softly. I let out a sigh and I remembered the place we had just been. The statue of The Goddess of love and pleasure. Spencer wanted me to eat. And if that wasn’t enough, so did she. I nodded.</p><p>I picked up a bright strawberry off the pile with my fingers and slowly brought it up to my lips. I inhaled the smell of fresh earth and I took a bite. Spencer’s gaze was parental and proud, a silent urge for me to continue. I swallowed and felt the nutrients fill me. I picked up a blueberry and repeated, and then a piece of pineapple. Eventually, I picked up the silver fork and swirled it into the noodles. They wrapped around it like yarn and I carried it onto my tongue.</p><p>“This food is doing nothing wrong to you. It is nourishing you, helping you survive” His words were tender and soft, but I was scared nonetheless. Still his eyes screamed to me reasons for me not to be. It was hard not to listen. </p><p>We continued until I couldn’t bring myself to go further. I spit out a ball of shamed apologies, but he just pressed a kiss to my forehead and got rid of the plates. I watched him as he did, stacking them neatly it front of the hotel room for pick up.</p><p>He loosened his tie as he came back to me and pulled it off over his head, a simple action that squeezed the breath out of my lungs. He collected himself on top of me, and his face was mere inches from mine. I felt more exposed to him now that I would if I was already naked.</p><p>“I want you to love yourself as much as I love you,” He spoke gently from above me, and his breath tickled my face. He closed the gap between us. His lips touched mine firmly but cautiously, as if I was the statue itself and he was desperate not to break me. “Remember where you came from. You are a goddess, and I am your greatest worshipper.”</p><p>His fingers playing with the bottom hem of my shirt and we broke apart only to slide it off over my head, and my bra came next. The way his eyes focused on my chest filled me with nerves but also an incredible sense of pride. Then he grabbed both the waist of my pants and slid them down my legs. He reattached his lips to the flesh underneath my jaw. His hands danced across my skin like a figure skater on a frozen lake. He was propped up on one arm, but his free hand landed on my chest. His fingertips circled the swell, before kneading into it. I let out a shaky breath as his fingers pinched the tender peak. His mouth traveled down my body further, his lips leaving a trail to show everywhere on my body it has explored thus far, and landed on my neglected breast. His tongue swirled around my nipple, his cold saliva making it harden.</p><p>“Spencer,” I moaned out quietly letting my eyes flutter shut. The heat pooling in between my legs was suffocating and I rubbed them together, desperate for relief. He noticed</p><p>“Look at me,” he commanded against my skin. “I want you to see how a goddess should be treated.”</p><p>I opened my eyes to see his hand travel all the way down. His fingers slipped into the band of my panties without any hesitation.</p><p>“The things you’re saying about yourself, I won’t tolerate it.” I gasped as his fingers circled my clit, and my legs tightened around his hands. He smirked against my skin, before licking a line up to my neck. His thumb continued to circle the bundle of nerves, but he slowly slipped two of his long fingers into my soaking core.</p><p>“Oh God, Spence!” I cried, his fingers gradually pumped into me faster. I wasn’t breathing the entire time, his talented fingers reached parts of myself I couldn’t dream of if I had no company but my own hand.</p><p>“I’ve missed your body so much, pretty girl.” He spoke lewdly with his fingers curling inside of me. Words were growing harder to say, and I became a mess of incoherent moans and cries underneath him. No real words except for the his name were able to slip past my lips, him being the only thing I truly wanted to say.</p><p>He pulled away from me and I whined at the loss of his touch. His hands unbuckled his pants and slid them and his boxers down his legs in one motion. His cock sprung free and I whimpered at the sight of him. He pulled my panties fully off, making me completely naked under him.</p><p>He lined himself at my entrance, and slowly allowed himself to disappear with in me. I gasped as I felt myself expand to fit his length, one inch at a time. He is always bigger than my body expects and he stretches me out completely whenever we make love. My arms wrapped loosely around his neck as I struggled to keep my eyes open on him. He lowered himself further onto me, like he was trying to absorb further into my being. And if he could, I would have allowed him to. I had missed the feeling of him inside me so badly that I would give anything to indulge in him more.  </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he whispered lowly against my skin. His touch was delicate, and I was ashamed in myself for forgetting just how tender he could be. His face was buried in my neck. I was growing completely overwhelmed by the feeling of ecstasy he filled me with as he bottomed out inside me. I pulled at his hair, I swore I could feel him in my chest. The feeling of him was so heavenly that I would start praying every night just to ensure that I could get there again.</p><p>The soft moans that slipped out from his mouth were melodious. Hearing his dulcet whimpers almost felt as good as the rhythmic thrusts he pounded into me.</p><p>“Spencer!” I cried out, feeling his love fill me entirely. My heart was beating heavily within my ribcage and my breath grew hitched. I wasn’t going to last much longer, but I felt him twitch inside me and I knew he wouldn’t either.</p><p>“You’re so, so fucking beautiful,” he repeated and a whimper escaped my lips in response. My hands roamed his bare chest and he moved his lips back up to mine. I kissed him like I couldn’t breath, and in some ways, that’s accurate. Sometimes I don’t know how he tolerated me, I always needed his help. But helping people was one of his talents, and he always told me that he was happy to do it.</p><p>The way he tasted in my mouth was sweet and cordial. My hands wandered into his hair and pulled him as if we could get any closer at all. I tugged at the roots of his delicate curls, and the action forced him to moan against my lips. He continued to hit my sensitive point with every thrust he gave, like he knew my body like the back of his hand. And at this point, he probably did.</p><p>“Oh God, Spencer!” I moaned was blinded by pleasure as my orgasm washed over me. I desperately clung onto his body like territorial vines on a tree. He continued to thrust into me until I rode it out my high completely completely.</p><p>His thrusts grew scattered and he was losing control. I looked into his eyes to see how his face contorted while reaching his edge. His mouth was agape and his eyes were tired. I felt his warmth spill into me in a mess of low moaning and staggered breaths.</p><p>“I love you so much, sweet girl,” he whispered moving his forehead to rest against mine. I looked into his eyes, and his face was completely flushed as he panted.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>He pulled off of me and laid down at my side. Still he didn’t desert my touch for long, his arm was wrapped around my waist again within a matter of seconds. We lied there as we caught our breath. Then he finally looked up at me with a childish grin stuck on his face.</p><p>“What..?” I asked, looking at him with my eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“You must be Aphrodite herself, no one but The Goddess of Pleasure could make me feel that good.” He grinned and I shook my head.</p><p>“Don’t give me all the credit, you’re the real sex god over here,” I joked, making him giggle, “I just laid there, I barely did anything.”</p><p>“I should put that on my business card… But I don’t think anyone would believe me.” he laughed, pulling me into his chest. He put his chin on my head while gently rubbing patterns up the length of the my spine. We stayed in that position for god know how long. It could have been hours, and we were content like that. He was the first one to speak again.</p><p>“You deserve all of the love in the world, you know. Especially from yourself.” I looked up at him to see him looking up at the ceiling like he was looking for constellations within its bumps. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.</p><p>“I’ll get there eventually.”</p><p>Spencer loved me enough for the both of us. But soon enough, I did too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>